Suikoden 2: Testament of Heroes
by Spiritblade
Summary: ONE SHOT In the end, what was the war between Highland and the City-states all about? Shu ponders this as he makes preparations to defend the Apostle Nation once more.


_**Suikoden 2: Testament of Heroes**_

_**Written by Spiritblade**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Suikoden 2 and its characters – save the name of the main hero, its army and the castle. The name I gave the Hero of the game was Shouren. The army he led, I named the Apostle Army, and the castle, Seraph Castle. Heh, it sounds so Holy Kingdom, but it was the best I could think of at that point in time – and it stuck.

The original and preferred name of the Hero in Suikoden 2, however, is Riou, and the Castle was Dunan Castle. I am uncertain of the name of the Army, however.

In this story, I will stick to the names I have chosen. If there are any discrepancies, I apologize. Now, enough talk. Let's get down to it.

**(O)**

_**Seraph Castle, Strategy Room**_

Shu, Chief Strategist of the Apostle Nation, studied the reports Klaus had given him before turning his attention to the large map that laid spread out on the oak table. So, his hunch had been right all along. The Kingdom of Harmonia was up to something and – whatever it was – it had the northern border garrisons of the Apostle Nation on edge. A knock on the door caused the two men to look up as a messenger, a Winger, entered the room.

"Lord Shu. I have a message from Lord Hauser," the man said.

"Go on."

"Lord Hauser requests permission to begin strengthening Castle L'Renouille's defenses and to build outlying strongholds so as to ensure that should the Holy Kingdom attack, the Highland province will not fall."

Shu exchanged looks with the younger Klaus, who nodded minutely. Shu turned back to the messenger Hauser had sent, and told him that he had to go through the Apostle Nation's president, Theresa Wisemail, to secure the finances and resources needed to do so. Also, he told the Winger, he wanted Lord Hauser to begin increasing the number of heavy cavalry and light cavalry regiments in the region. The Harmonian Army's strength laid in its infantry and its mage units. The one reason why Highland managed to secede from Harmonia centuries ago was because of its founder's masterful use of cavalry to outmaneuver the more numerous legions of the Holy Kingdom. The Apostle Nation had over half a million troops spread throughout its provinces, excluding Tinto. The mountainous state had chosen to remain apart from the newly-former nation, seceding a year after the Unification War ended. Theresa Wisemail had, rather than start an internecine conflict a year after the war between the City-State and Highland had ended, chosen to let the nation of Tinto secede. Even so, its people had never forgotten who had come to their aid, nor had they forgotten the boy who had fought for them.

A boy that, in the hearts and minds of many, who should be the president of the nation he had fought and bled to protect. A boy whose story echoed that of Tir McDohl, the son of one of the former Scarlet Moon Empire's Six Generals, Teo McDohl. The latter was legendary even amongst his compatriots for his tactical acumen and his fighting skills. When news of his defeat at the hands of his son had reached the ears of Emperor Barbarossa, the late Emperor of the Scarlet Moon Empire, the latter knew that it was only a matter of time before he lost the Empire his ancestors had sacrificed so much to build. When offered the throne of the land he had saved, the young man had refused. Shu closed his eyes, remembering the day when the representatives of the City-States offered Shouren, bearer of the Bright Shield Rune and the adopted son of its exiled heroes, Genkaku, the presidency of the newly-created nation that was named after the army he had led.

Like Tir, Shouren had refused. He had fought a bitter, painful war that was meant to be fought by men and women twice his age, not for the sake of becoming a King, but to bring it to a swift end. A boy who should be thinking about his future and courting the affections of the girl he loved was leading armies and fighting to unite a divided land. Shu remembered those days as though it were yesterday. He remembered the determination in the Shouren's eyes. He remembered the faith the citizens of the City-State had in him. He remembered the long nights of planning and the thunder of battle. He remembered the sight of Shouren's lean body when Huan tended to him after the duel with Luca Blight, when he collapsed upon return to Castle Seraph. He remembered the reactions of Eilie, Nanami, Flik and Victor when they saw his wounds – wounds that would leave scars for as long as he lived. The Mad Prince of Highland had been monstrously strong, and had required the efforts of twenty-four of the Apostle Army's strongest warriors and mages to defeat. He had been a mightier adversary than the demonic incarnation of the Beast Rune, the Silver Wolf, which had required the efforts of twenty of the Apostle Army's finest to defeat in a titanic struggle that had left half of L'Renouille in ruins.

He remembered the sight of the former King of Highland, Jowy Atreides – or Jowy Blight – standing next to Shouren, remembering what Flik and Viktor had told him about the two boys. Shu was not as heartless as some people made him out to be, and neither was he stupid. He could see the strings of Fate being pulled by unseen hands, forcing the two boys to fight each other for a dream that only one could accomplish. Shu was, however, impressed by the former Highland King's conviction and farsightedness. The latter's decision to bring Leon Silverberg into the war was pure genius; it had caused Shu and Apple sleepless nights. Both of them knew that, compared to their master's younger brother, they were but amateurs. Leon Silverberg's tactical acumen had been tried and tested in the crucible of the Toran Liberation War several years prior to the Apostle Nation's Unification War. It had been Leon and Jowy's plot that saw to the death of Luca Blight, a man so driven by the desire to destroy the State for what had been done to his mother, that he would have – when he was through wiping the memory of the City-States from the pages of history – turn the demonic Silver Wolf on the entire world.

Shu remembered the joy in both their eyes when he revealed to them that Nanami was still alive and waiting for them in their hometown of Kyaro. He remembered the nod of assent that, when his journeys were done, that the boy he had acted as strategist for would return to the nation he had helped build. He remembered the message that had been sent, months later, from the gypsy Rina, stating that the Jowy, Nanami and Shouren were with her caravan. There was a subtle undertone in the message that had caused him to blush, Theresa to spit out her drink and Oulan to explode in laughter when he handed the letter to two women. They had smiled after they had regained their composures, a wistful look in their eyes.

Shouren was a free spirit, and the infectious light in his beautiful eyes bespoke of a love of freedom. The life of a gypsy and a wanderer, without chains, suited him. Shouren had loved the stars and the way the wind ruffled his hair and caressed his skin, Theresa had told him. The young boy-leader of the Apostle Army had told her when she had once found him on the rooftop with a vigilant Feather watching over him that during his childhood days, he and Nanami would go on regular camping trips with their foster-father. It was the intention of the last that his adopted children be ready to live off the land when needed. Genkaku would tell them stories of distant lands, of past battles, and heroes who have long shed the mortal coil. He would play his flute and sing songs even the elves had forgotten. He made them laugh. He taught them to believe. And when Jowy entered the picture, he would never realize how destiny would touch them all.

Shouren was strong, Shu saw that. More than his relationship with Genkaku, more than the power of the Bright Shield Rune his foster-father had wielded, it was that gaze that spoke of something no story-book hero could possess. Genkaku had done well. He had raised children, though not his own, any parent would be proud of. The State that the hero fought to defend during the first State-Highland War thirty years ago would not be able to recognize the country he saw now. The divisions he had seen in his time had been burnt away by the children he had raised. Should he have Shouren return, Shu wondered, to lead the country named after his army? Was it right to ask it of him?

"Klaus…?"

The younger man looked up, "Yes, Master Shu?"

"Do you miss having Lord Shouren around?"

The younger man did not reply. He studied his surroundings. The Strategy Room of Castle Seraph remained as it was two years ago. He remembered when his father had been alive, partaking of the discussions held within them with the other captains and generals of the Apostle Army. He remembered a boy not yet twenty holding his own, asking pertinent questions and challenging assumptions of his elders. He remembered him standing up to Shu. He remembered how Shouren had refused to become President of the State his strength and will had forged, wanting nothing more than to go home. It was a desire that struck the chord in each and every soldier in the Apostle Army. Klaus smiled.

"I do, Master Shu. But, we can ask no more of Lord Shouren. Peace is not something given to us, and yet he gave it to us. He entrusted to us his – and King Jowy's – dream. If we fail to defend that dream, how are we going to face him? No, Master Shu," the sleepy look on Klaus's face had vanished, "If he comes back to us one day…we will have proven to him that we are capable of seeing that dream endure. And what we have, Master Shu, is better than any dream."

"Why so?"

Klaus smiled, "Because it is real. And it has meaning to everyone who believes in it."

Shu turned his eyes back on the map, his fingers tracing the outline of the Apostle Nation, as his mind slowly digested the words Klaus had spoken. He was so deep in thought that he did not realize that someone had entered the room.

"There is another reason, Master Shu," another voice spoke, causing the dark-haired strategist to jump. He turned to see the lovely and regal female vampire, Sierra Mikain, standing next to Klaus. She was wearing red robes inlaid with gold thread, a contrast to the travelling clothes she normally wore two years ago during the War.

"And what is that, Mistress Sierra?"

"It's the one thing valued by mortals and immortals alike: Hope."

_**Fin.**_


End file.
